


Truth or Dare: Flashbacks

by Multifandotakugirl



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Denial, F/F, Flashbacks, Lesbian Vampires, Original Character(s), Truth or Dare, Vampires, Witch Curses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23297308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandotakugirl/pseuds/Multifandotakugirl
Summary: When Lucienne is hit with a curse. Katherine proposes a deal and she takes it
Relationships: Katherine Pierce/Damon Salvatore, Katherine Pierce/Original Female Character(s), Katherine Pierce/Stefan Salvatore
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Truth or Dare: Flashbacks

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unbound](https://archiveofourown.org/works/229405) by [endgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/endgirl/pseuds/endgirl). 
  * Inspired by [Out Of Your System](https://archiveofourown.org/works/260905) by [simplesetgo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplesetgo/pseuds/simplesetgo). 



> Prompt is Woke Up Gay
> 
> Disclaimer: I DO NOT own anything but My Oc. Lucienne Salvatore. 
> 
> Word Count: 4, 754 Words
> 
> Additional
> 
> Timeskips: 3.5
> 
> Flashback: One Flashback
> 
> TVD Cast as Their Characters
> 
> Nina Dobrev as Katherine Pierce  
> Marina Laswick as Lucienne Salvatore

"So, How'd you even realize you liked girls… Especially Katherine?" Caroline asked Lucienne chuckled. 

Stefan and Damon laughed at the question while Katherine bit her lower lip

"Well…" The Blonde started, Her unwavering British Accent still present even after 170+ years of living

**_Flashback_ **

_Lucienne woke up, her hand immediately clenched the blade near her before her eyes even fluttered open._

_She slowly sat up and Realized, she wasn't sleeping in that dreary wet street, She didn't have to grip her makeshift blade and be vigilant tille 1 AM to 12 AM, whole day, people in the morning, passing with scorning looks. She was safe and on a bed… not the floor or the ground or… She was in A soft bed with a real mattress. With her Family_

_She sighed softly and hugged the pillow beneath her. Cooing as she slowly drifted back to sleep. Only to be disturbed._

_It was the year 1864, she was 18 years old and finally with the Salvatore's. Apparently, she was kidnapped as a young child and she had only returned when she was 12 years old._

_Stefan Salvatore_

_Guiseppe Salvatore_

_Damon Salvatore_

_Her Family… The thought made her smile. She wasn't alone, anymore. She was with her family_

_Lucienne felt something off with her this particular morning. She wasn't sure what it was, but she figured, why worry?_

_She stood up, slowly and Wore her usual wear. The Tight Corset, The Sky Blue dress and Her hair tied up, Half down to cover her nape amd Half up in a braid_

_She walked past the mirror, not needing to check, since she had dressed in the same Clothes every day -for 6 years- since she had arrived in this Estate as A Salvatore Family member_

_She exited her room and found her way to the same place as always, The Kitchen. To help the Cooks and Chefs make their meal, It was a daily routine among many others._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_Timeskip_ **

_Stefan pulled her aside, After she had been caught- by Katherine, Stefan and Damon- flirting with her handmaiden, Chef, Maids, and even the Towns women and the wife of the Baron. Stefan and Damon realized something was wrong with Lucienne._

_They sent her to Katherine while they went out to search for answers_

_Lucienne tried not to but her eyes lingered over The Duchess's Figure. Katherine stepped between Lucienne's Gaze and The Duchess. Jealousy stirring in her stomach._

_She snapped her fingers in front of Lucienne to snap her out of her trance "Lucienne Salvatore!" Katherine Exclaimed "Are you Undressing the Duchess with your eyes?"_

_Lucienne shook her head, flushing red and looked at Katherine. A nervous laugh escaped her lips_

_"Of course not. I wouldn't quite dare. That would be grossly inappropriate" Lucienne excused. Her Gaze directed on the ground below them, suddenly, the cement they stood on was so much more interesting than it previously was_

_Katherine arched a brow and she let out a sigh "Are you trying to lie to me or to yourself, Salvatore? Cause we both know You could never lie to me. I won't judge you 'Cienne."_

_Lucienne blushed. "I have a Fiancé! His name is Baxter Cartwell, I would not dare cheat on him, even in mind" She lied. Resorting to the fiancé card. Katherine stayed silent. Sending a look of disbelief to Lucienne_

_Lucienne, stubbornly looked down on the floor, refusing to answer. She was not Looking… She WASN'T!!..._

_She ignored the familiar heat brewing between her legs_

_A long pause before she found the courage to speak once more_

_".._ _... I-I Just!!... I don't know what's wrong with me. I look at these women, and I get these… urges! I've Just never quite noticed how… enticing these women are before today" She ranted, finally admitting it_

_Katherine paused then let out a giggle._

_Damon Approached them, asking a few of the girls as to where his sister was_

_Katherine and Lucienne turned to the brother_

_"Do you know what has affected the town?" Katherine asked. Concern laced in her tone_

_"A witch" Explained Damon "A Witch has brought a curse upon many women. Stefan is out to search for what the curse is and I shall join him soon" he told_

_Lucienne nodded. Biting her lower lip, nervously_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_Timeskip_ **

_After Lunch. When she was Attending a tea party one of her newly made friends called for. Many Women of Noble status arrived._

_Lucienne told herself that she was certainly NOT distracted by the seductive curve of the Woman's hips. She was a Noble Woman, She had Duties. To get along with the other Nobles, to Help her Family Name. She had a Job! A job that certainly had nothing to do with leering at everything with a skirt/dress. That was not something Lucienne would do!_

_..._

  
  


_Except… She was, it kept happening. No matter how much Lucienne told herself she should not. In her defense, Those Women should really raise the necklines of their dresses, And The Maid by Sasha's side did have incredibly beautiful fingers, strong yet slender._

_It happened Over and Over_

_To the Female Chef she had met and The Other Maids and the Women she chatted with. She'd notice the Soft Plump lips of The Countess's Lips and the Delicate collarbone peeking out of the modest neckline of the Modest Chef._

_Stefan and Damon were still trying to find answers for Lucienne. She was grateful, of course, but she was also bored without her half brothers._

_But, Katherine was by her side the whole time._

  
  


_It was when Lucienne Arrived to the ballroom that the Countess's Palace Had. As the Women danced with smiles on their faces- Even Katherine- Their Dancing did nothing to help conceal the tantalizing curve of their waists._

_Thanks to Vampire Senses, Lucienne noticed the beads of sweat forming and running down the Women's Necks._

  
  


_"-Really Strange. I Heard of the Curse but Only a Few were affected." The Countess Finished_

_Katherine Nudged Lucienne and Lucienne turned her attention back to the Countess, only now hearing her last words._

_Lucienne nodded. Eyes slightly wide, she did not know what they were talking about now. That was one of her simple tasks. She simply nodded like she knew what she was hearing of_

_After a Few Minutes. She couldn't take it anymore, she pushed herself up, hands on the wooden desk_

_The Nobles looked at her strangely_

_"...Err, Thank you for taking the time to talk with us, but I must return to my humble abode now, Ladies" She said. Then turned and walked off slowly, though all she wanted to do was run._

_Lucienne could hear Katherine following behind her in pursuit_

_"Did you even hear anything The Countess Said?" Katherine Inquired, Her voice a Mix of Amusement and surprise. Automatically adopting that husky tone in her voice whenever she was teasing someone._

_Yes, Lucienne was paying enough attention to Katherine to notice that even without the spell on her_

  
  


_Lucienne refused to say anything until they were safely in Her Room._

_Her Room, She still wasn't be able to accept that she really did have her own Room_

_She plopped down on her bed, hiding her flushed cheeks which were part Embarrassment and Part Arousal, not that she'd like to admit the latter._

_"I simply blame the spell. It can' be anything else-- I would never act like this of my own accord! I simply can't stop thinking about Women, Breasts, Hips, Curves, Their Lips… Geez, Something is different with me, something... Wrong."_

_"I'd say. For one moment there, I truly believed that you were about to devour that Countess with more than your eyes" Katherine replied. Sitting at the corner of the bed_

_Glancing a look, The first thing the Blonde noticed of The Brunette was her cleavage. She groaned and yelled into her mattress_

_"I'll be going to sleep now, Please stay." Lucienne asked. Now entering her dressing room and changing to her nightgown_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_At Night_

**_~Timeskip~_ **

  
  


_Katherine and Lucienne were in the same spot as always, Behind the Bed of White Roseaww q qqs in the Garden, in the cabin where Lucienne always went to. They laid on a Soft Bed, A Blanket around them, Both sitting up and reading books. Two completely different ones._

_Katherine's was Unclear but Lucienne's was clearly A Mystery Detective Novel_

_Katherine chuckled as an idea popped up in her mind_

_"It's far too Unfortunate that Stefan and Damon are close to finding a cure. I'd have suggested that all you needed was to wear it out and bed a woman" Katherine Joked_

_Lucienne Laughed along with her but as moments passed, she thought about Katherine's statement… It seemed like a much smarter idea than waiting for Stefan and Damon. The more she thought about it, the more she was convinced it was a better idea._

_Heat rushed up to her cheeks as she slowly lifted her head and gazed at Katherine, Her Blue- one lust filled- eyes meeting Katherine's Brown ones. Katherine's mouth goes dry at the desire darkening the, normally, light blue eyes_

_"Oh, No" Katherine shook her head, hands raised up defensively. The teasing smile on her lips is replaced by a look of slight concern of what may happen. Lucienne always attracted her, more than the Brothers. It'd be a mistake to sleep with her any day or night._

_Lucienne swallowed, Unknown Courage suddenly backing her up._

_"Why Not?"_

_Katherine's eyes widened in disbelief, a thousand excuses at the tip of her tongue_

_"Stefan and Damon don't need to be an issue. I'm sure they would be back by Tomorrow night." Lucienne persisted, struggling with her words "I-I think that maybe, I-I just need to be, be t-touched"_

_She buried her head between her knees once more. Her cheeks burning with embarrassment_

_Katherine regained her confidence. "What makes you think you'd even be able to pleasure me after?" The haughty_

_Challenge in her words are undermined by the slight tremble in her words._

_Even without looking. Lucienne could tell. Katherine Wanted this. She wanted to give in. Lucienne just needed to give her another reason, another push._

_Lucienne also knows she shouldn't even consider this, but the urge topped her sense of reason_

_"Katherine, Please. I beg of you" She looked up once more to pin Katherine with an imploring gaze, shyly biting her lip._

_The combination of Need in her voice and the knowledge that Lucienne is actually, seriously begging Katherine for this. That's enough to break the Vampire's Legendary Resolve._

_'It's Really a favour… To Stefan and Damon. It won't damage my long plan' Katherine lied to herself as she started to work on her dress. 'If Stefan and Damon came back with the cure and did not waste it on Lucienne, and instead gave it to the townspeople. They would be viewed upon as Good Noblemen and Will prosper and fall for her faster'_

_Blue eyes burned into her as she Pulled off a Lace of her dress and loosened it. Though the heat that gathers between Katherine's legs, suggests that she may not be doing this just out of duty_

_Lucienne herself is too far gone to even think of Stefan and Damon… or her Fianceé, Baxter, except to note that the thought of him didn't inspire nearly the amount of passion she felt just looking at the newly bared skin of Katherine… it must be another effect of the spell, that's all it was._

_Besides, there were much much more important details to focus on, like the way, Katherine's Nimble fingers worked on her laces_

_"This might go faster if you didn't simply sit there and Gaze" Katherine said. Her voice laced with impatience. The anticipation of feeling Lucienne's touch on her skin was wreaking havoc on her composure_

_Lucienne blinked, she realized she had been only staring at Katherine as she undressed, The way her Dress hugged her curves, the impossible fullness of her lips. Swallowing nervously, she slid to the edge of the bed. Her heart, hammering in her chest, hard as she gripped the bedspread._

_Was she really gonna do this?_

_She couldn't believe it… But she also couldn't imagine_ _not_ _._

_Pushing herself to her feet. Lucienne walked around Katherine as she worked on her already loose laces, she had a habit of fiddling with her laces anyway._

_She quickly took off her dress. Her hand roamed Katherine's Figure and as Katherine pushed her dress down. Lacienne found her gaze was stuck. Unable to break from the subtle shifting of her muscles, the way her chest pushed up and down, matching her breathing. Unable to break from the dress as it fell and revealed more of her soft olive skin._

_Lucienne feels Katherine stiffen under her soft touch for a second before easing up once more. Lucienne's touch is soft and Tender, but also hesitant. Something Katherine would've once found herself wanting to punish her past lovers for._

_She couldn't quite expect Lucienne to know that more than she could expect Lucienne to take her then and there roughly. Katherine knew and smiled at the thought of guiding Lucienne_

_Moist lips join Lucienne's hands, trailing down on Katherine's now bare back. Trailing soft kisses along every dip and curve of Katherine's body_

_Katherine clenched her fist to keep from reaching out and grabbing Lucienne. God, Lucienne made her… Soft. Instead she reached to unbuckle her Corset. Tossing it aside softly, as to not break it._

_Lucienne's hands trail drift down to her soft sides, trailing slow circles onto the smooth skin of her waist._

_"There are much more interesting parts of me to explore, Lucie" Katherine Purred_

_Katherine could basically feel Lucienne's eyes travel to the gentle curve of her Neck, down to the soft jut of her collarbone and even to the ample swell of breasts topped with stiff, pink nipples_

_Katherine let loose an approving groan as Lucienne's soft red lips circled down on one breast. Her hand coming up to palm the other_

_But Katherine was not a Bottom. She took charge_

_"Open your legs."_

_The Blonde's thighs spread wide, her breathing labored and erratic._

_Katherine purred at the quickness in the action. She couldn't remember the last time she had a woman so eager to spread her legs._

_A dim part of her mind told her that the Salvatore would never allow this if she weren't Under the influence of the Spell, but there was no point dwelling on things that were not reality. Not right now_

_"Touch yourself."_

_Lucienne exhaled a ragged breath as she dropped a hand instantly between her legs, starting to stroke herself. She had barely begun when Katherine stopped her._

_"That's enough," The 400 year old Vampire said abruptly._

_She'd just wanted to see Lucienne do it. She didn't want her to actually pleasure herself. She wanted to bring pleasure to Lucienne, herself_

_Katherine moved to straddle Lucienne's thighs as she finally slipped a hand between them, pressing insistent yet exploratory fingers through the Blonde's warm, wet folds. Katherine's fingers settled between her legs, she gasped, a shudder winding its way through her entire body._

_Nothing had ever felt so good._

_Not even when Baxter laid with her. Then again, Most things felt better than when Baxter laid with her. Plus-- Oh, Oh. Katherine was so amazing in this. **Oh!**_

_She circled a fingertip around the Blonde's entrance and slipped inside. Happy with Lucienne's groan and the absence of words spoken, As she slowly stroked the Salvatore to a crescendo, the Blonde's hips grew more restless with every thrust._

_She pushed in a second finger and swiped her thumb over the bundle of nerves that would allow an explosive release._

_Lucienne cried out, pleasure mixing with the slight pain of being stretched, and as her mistress continued to push in and out and rub in circles, she knew she would not last long. She had brought herself to release before, and anticipated that feeling again now. It had been incredible._

_Lucienne moaned helplessly as pleasure rocketed through her, assaulting every nerve in her body and forcing the tension to release. It was ten times more colorful than when she'd done this for herself, and ten times more intense._

_Too late, Katherine felt something awaken in the Blonde underneath her. Lucienne was slipping from her control as she unwound. When Lucienne peaked, the Vampire's hold over her billowed into the air between them and vanished._

_Katherine felt proud, she- Not Baxter- brought out something from within the oh-so Shy Salvatore sister. She always disliked Baxter, from his stupid grin and his stupid arm around Lucienne's waist to his stupid accent and whispers to Lucienne_

_Katherine watched Lucienne's face as she neared the edge and finally crashed over it, lips parted in a_ _deafening cry, body shaking and tensing, hips bucking desperately into her hand as she came apart._

_"Come here," Lucienne told her_

_"No, thank you," Katherine hissed. Not one to take orders obediently "We have to go. You've had your fill and It's near Midnight. Stefan and Damon may be coming home soon"_

_Katherine couldn't let this continue. Feelings for the girl was erupting inside her and she could not have that_

_Also, she really was NOT a Bottom and being around 'This' Lucienne. Different, more confident and sexually awakened Lucienne made her feel like she was… Exposed and Weak, a Total Bottom. She loved and hated the feeling. She had to stop it._

_Lucienne's head tilted. "I feel selfish making you do all the work and not returning anything. Also, Your Nipples are stiff, Katherine. Let me help"_

_Katherine's eyes widened. She lied, Her instinct for survival_

_"I'm naked, and it's cold! Have you taken leave of your senses, Salvatore? Your Brothers are searching for a cure and may be coming home soon! We. Have. To go!"_

_"Stefan and Guiseppe will kill you when they find out what you are. I do not know exactlt what it is that you want from them but I know you want something, You're hurrying so much for it but the faster you try to do this, the faster you will get caugjt and have to run. I do not want you to get caught. I like your presence, so Please-- **Please**... Just, stay with me longer, before you go, before you ignore me again, Please?" Lucienne Begged. Pleaded. Asked. _

_Katherine was surprised. She knew? All this time and she did nothing to prevent it? How and Why?_

_"Damon may try to help you but I could truly help you run. I know the streets better than he ever can, I understand the cruelty of reality and your need to survive. He does not-- So to me, it looks like, If I were you, I'd realize that staying with me, just for a little while longer, is a better logical choice than running to Damon or-- Or, Or Stefan's arms. I could keep you away from my brother and Father as long as I can."_

_"Why are you begging? I have played with both of your brothers and as you said, ignored you"_

_"..." Lucienne cleared her throat. "Please"_

_"You delude yourself, Salvatore."_

  
  


_Katherine sighed but then sat back on the bed. Fingers hesitantly closed around her nipple and she gasped, the Blonde's lips pressing gently to her open mouth, a warm, wet tongue sliding inside. That nagging voice of reason in the back of her head turned to whimpers of need._

_Lucienne wore a smile, One similar yet so different from Katherine's._

_"I hope I do well" Katherine heard the blonde mutter, nervously, her hips dipped towards the soft mattress and advanced on again. Eyes similar to that of a predator,not matching the nervous tone she had just heard_

_Lucienne slowly worked a finger into the Other Vampire, purring contently at the hot, tight slickness that opened to draw her in._

_"You're tight," Lucienne grinned. In the high from the addicting scent of sex that always seemed to get her. "Has Damon or Stefan ever bedded you? Have you never done this for yourself? Or is it your healing? Oh, How I wonder. Curiousity has always been one of my best traits" Lucienne paused, slowing when she felt the change in pressure that signified Katherine started to feel she was about to cum_ _"I still can't believe you've done this alone. Why did you not just ask for my help? I could have helped you"_

_"Yes, I'm sure you would have been overjoyed to help me bend your Brothers to my will."_

_"Why would you even want such a thing?" Lucienne asked, unable to comprehend it. She couldn't think of a reason_

_"What?"_

_"My Brothers. Why does that hold the remotest interest, to anyone? What's the point? Why do you want to bend them to your will?"_

_Katherine frowned. Lucienne's finger was distracting her from being able to really consider the question, but she tried._

_"Things would be my way."_

_"And? To what end? So what? You'd spend your entire long life worrying about whether they're still all for you. If they'd still be by your side. If they'd help, understand, still follow you. You'd have no life of your own. What's the appeal in that?"_

  
  


_"I-- It'd help. I've spent so many years running from someone. Someone dangerous, someone who wants to kill me. If I had them by my side, then it'd help." She said. Telling half of the truth_

  
  


_"And why not Guiseppe? Me? Why go for only the brothers. You said so, yourself. If someone was by your side. The more the merrier, right? Why only brothers. Why turn them against the other?"_

_Katherine's frown deepened. "I don't know," she said, whimpering when Lucienne pushed her finger all the way in. She was lying though, she did know, deep down. It was because of Klaus and Elijah, They were Brothers like Stefan and Klaus too_

_"Anyhow. I'm not a big fan of Favors so, I'll return what I owe" Lucienne said_

_Katherine found herself actually embarrassed, just a little_

  
  


_"I've fucked many people, Salvatore," Katherine said, Trying her best to act composed and in control "-and I'm good at it. As you now know. I have no lack of experience in the arena. I've simply never allowed many of my conquests the pleasure of_ _touching me in return."_

_"And why me, now?" Lucienne asked, her voice taking on a low, almost seductive purr._

_"Because I owe you."_

_"You owe me?" Lucienne pinched her nipple sharply and then let go altogether._

_Katherine mewled unhappily, both at the pain and the loss of contact, imploring the Blonde with her eyes._

_She couldn't bring herself to voice a verbal protest._

_"You say that you would allow me to fuck you because you owe me?" Lucienne repeated, more directly, her eyes blazing with indignation. Unsure why this triggered her to this extent_

_The truth of the matter was, now that they'd gotten started, Katherine couldn't think of anyone she would rather have touching her than Lucienne. Not Stefan nor Damon_

~~_She didn't want to admit that._ ~~

_"Of course I owe you," she snapped tartly. "Don't you think I owe you?"_

_Lucienne shook her head. "No," she said flatly. "I don't think you owe me anything."_

_Katherine's chest heaved as she struggled to maintain her self control. "Fine. If you don't think using your brothers and taking your virginity means I owe you--"_

_Lucienne laughed. "I wasn't a virgin," she said. "You thought I was a virgin? My Fiancé has bedded me before, Katherine. Though I'm surprised you did not know. I thought we were close friends. Did you not just bring my release a minute ago?"_

_Katherine's eyes went wide. She was too stunned to be embarrassed at her misconception._

_"He's not quite good at it me cum since he's not that good... Quite yet. He's learning" Lucienne kept direct eye contact as she spoke so casually of it while pumping her fingers in and out of Katherine as well "He's trying. Guiseppe_ _knows, but that doesn't stop us from enjoying each other. Err, Or something similar to that"_

_Her fingers sought the wetness she knew she would find, and Katherine moaned shamelessly, though her cheeks were as flushed as they could be._

_Without thinking twice, she spread her legs for Lucienne._

_Lucienne slowly worked another finger into the Vampire, purring contently at the hot, tight slickness that opened to draw her in_

_Katherine was already panting, eyes closed, lips parted._

_Katherine shuddered, head hitting the wall as she dropped it carelessly backward._

_"Be careful," Lucienne admonished, gently pushing her finger further into the sorceress._

  
  


_Another whimper slipped her lips when Lucienne pushed her finger all the way in once more_

_"Does it hurt?"_

_"No, no..."_

_"Tell me if it hurts."_

_"Would you stop?"_

_Lucienne grinned, leaning in to kiss the shell of The Brunette's ear. She figured Katherine liked it rough considering the flicker of emotion she saw at the start when she was gentle_

_"Probably not."_

_Another shudder, another groan when Lucienne pulled halfway out and slid smoothly back in. It was amazing._

_When she felt a thumb on her clit, she couldn't find herself able to stop a gasp from escaping her lips. Hips jerking into the Blonde's hand._

_"Ahh..." Katherine moaned out._

_"Do you know what I want?" Lucienne whispered, hooking her finger and using it to drag The 'Dominant' Brunette gently away from the wall and towards the middle of the bed._

_Katherine gasped again, and blushed at the intimate knowledge of how Lucienne was directing her - leading her with a finger inside her._

_It made her that much more wet._

_She shook her head in answer to the question._

_She didn't know what the Salvatore wanted._

_"I want my mouth on you," Lucienne purred, pushing Katherine down roughly. The softness almost always present in her eyes, vone and fully replaced by her lust._

_Lucienne's finger slid out as she gripped the sorceress's thighs and forced them wide apart, burying her face between them._

_It was surprisingly easy to bring Katherine to orgasm, with her mouth._

_Sucking and licking and kissing, finally drawing the Vampire's clit between her lips and working it over with her teeth._

_Katherine stiffened and screamed out a cry of release._

_Katherine gripped the bed sheets tightly, and rode out her climax._

_She panted._

_Then remembered her actual goal_

_Spreading her legs once more, from where she now sat up, and parted her two sex lips with her forefingers. Lucienne could see that she was dripping with cum, he could see the lovely pink colour of her._

_The Salvatore says what she thinks of. Having a clear enough mind to get what Katherine was asking_

_"More" she murmured "I want More"_

_"Yes" Katherine Said, trying desperately to sound as professional as she could though the way her fingers tightly gripped onto Lucienne's back told the Blonde Female Salvatore otherwise "That's it. Just till it's out of your system"_

_The one thing that both Females knew… neither of them were thinking about Boys. Not about Stefan or Damon or Baxter, not even Guiseppe_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_Timeskip_ **

_Lucienne woke up, Feeling Fine. Her first thought was Baxter, so had it not been for the fact that her favourite blue dress, the one she had worn yesterday and the smell of Sex in the air from their cabin and the Other vampire in the Salvatore Mansion, she may have been able to pretend that Last Night did not Happen. Her memories did not help either, They made her cheek flush when she thought of what she had done to the brunette vampire. What Katherine let her do, she knew that Katherine let her do it, Katherine was older than her, much stronger, she could have pushed the Salvatore away._

_Katherine_ _Wanted_ _her to do it to her_

  
  
  


_. . . . . . A N Y W H O !_

  
  


_The spell must have worn off. She was thinking of Baxter now. Maybe Stefan and Damon had defeated the witch who cast the spell. Maybe they found a way to end it. Lucienne didn't care enough to think hard about it, she was just relieved_

_She walked down to the Corridors and Out of her the Salvatore House. Walking to the garden. She saw Stefan and Damon fawn over Katherine then they turned to her and her Brothers waved at her_

  
  


_She walked over to them. A smile plastered on her face, bright and cheery_

_"Hello, Dear Brothers. How have you been? Are you hurt from your jjourney? How had your early day been?"_

_"We are fine, My desr sister" Damon answers, petting her head. Lucienne scrunched her nose at the act_

_"Did you sleep well, Lucy?" Katherine asked with a satisfied smile_

_Lucienne blushed, nodding politely "I did. Thank you for asking."_

_She performed a curtsy to Katherine, raising her dress a little and Katherine Returned the act, smiling smugly at the Shy Salvatore._

_Katherine now knew that this Salvatore may be shy but she was nothing like she was in bed. A pang of envy git her when she thought of Lucienne's previous words._

_Baxter got a taste of her most of the time that he wanted to but she couldn't _

_Then she smiled, when she thought of Lucienne's words once more._

_Baxter never made her reach her climax like she did. She was still better_

_"Stefan found out what was going on here" Damon Complimented his brother._

_"And Damon ended the Spell" Stefan returned the Compliment. Both Brothers wanting to play nice for Katherine._

_Katherine knew. It brought a smile to her lips, which could easily be misread considering the situation but Lucienne knew better._

_"Oh?" Lucienne arched an eyebrow. Curiousity in her tone "What, umm, what was it?" She asked_

_"It affected everyone differently, but the core was the same. It brought out what they oppressed" Stefan explained_

_"So what was up with you yesterday?" Damon asked "You really acted weird around our staff and guests"_

_Katherine couldn't help but laugh as Lucienne blinked and her mouth opened, her tongue tracing her upper teeth. Her Habit whenever she was surprised or speechless… Just Like she was right now_

_"So… It… the desires. They were already There?" She asked to confirm._

_"Yes" Confirmed Damon_

_"Well…" Katherine teased_

_Lucienne looked away. Refusing to meet Katherine's Gaze_

_"I- I should go. I have important tasks to do" Lucienne dismissed. Leaving in a hurry_

_The Salvatore brothers were far too confused to pay attention and see the teasing smirk on Katherine's Face_

  
  
  


**_End of Flashback_ **

"-It's A Very Complicated story including a spell and a Witch that was not Emily" Lucienne summed up

Katherine laughed in response. A sound that Lucienne knew she would never ever be tired of. Not till her last dead breath

"Well Now I'm curious. We have the whole day, please do tell" Bonnie asked Lucienne

Lucienne smiled. "Alright. It started when I woke up and…"

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a Kudos and Comment if ya can, sucker for validation


End file.
